Cry for you
by Makichan123
Summary: *Full summary inside. Sorry for a bad summary* What would you do if you were cursed to never hate anything, yet be destined to kill everything? Lizzy Miller will have to choose her path, whether to maintain peace or become a monster.
1. I want to die

_Ok. SO this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, featuring Lizzy Miller, as the OC. Playing huge roles will be __Lord Voldemort__, __Aberforth Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Ron Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Harry Potter,_ _Neville Longbottom,__Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and so on. It involves action, drama, horror, humor and most of all romance. Here's the summary. ^_^_

_**Lizzy Miller is not a very regular muggle born in raised in America. Having extreme mood swings and strange visions, Lizzy thinks she is cursed. She has no clue that magic lives all around her. She could never even believe that she will be one of the most powerful witches ever, and most of all she is the descendent of the greatest wizard in history, Merlin's only blood relative left alive. Lord Voldemort discovers this, and sends a certain Deatheater to find her. And we all know whom that is *hint hint*. What will she do when given the choice to serve Lord Voldemort and kill innocent people, or save the world but loose everything!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I want to die**_

Two shadowy figures were in a room one was standing while the other sat down on a wooden chair. A knock at the door alerted them. "Enter." A calm voice answered, it was Lucius Malfoy.

The door opened, and light poured inside. A teenaged boy with silvery blond hair, and grey blue eyes stood straight. "My lord, Father." He greeted with a nod.

Lucius smiled. "Draco, our lord has decided a way to prove yourself to be a Deatheater."

Grinning with his father. Draco nodded and looked at Lord Voldemort. " Draco," His voice made Draco's skin crawl and his face sweat in fear. " You will be disguised as a muggle boy and attending a muggle school in America in order to find someone."

Draco stared at him, trying his hardest not to freak out. "A-a Muggle School?" He whispered.

Ignoring his comment, Voldemort continued. "You shall find the person, and bring the person here."

Draco did a slight nod. "W-why would you want a muggle?"

Lucius frowned. "Don't question our lord."

"The person you will look for has the potential to become the strongest witch or wizard in the world. Even stronger than me, meaning there is a direct blood descendent of Merlin."

Almost gasping, Lucius was shocked. "A d-direct blood descendent?!"

Continuing, Voldemort pointed to the door. "Your things have already been packed and you will be given the supplies you need. Draco you will leave tonight." He ordered.

Lost in thought, Draco paused for a moment before nodding. He quickly rushed to the door. 'WHAT THE HELL! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO A MUGGLE SCHOOL!' he screamed in his thoughts.

"Sir your belongings have been placed in the carriage." A house elf timidly reported.

Draco didn't answer him, but headed towards the carriage. This was going to be awful for him.

* * *

The sound of students chattering filled the hallways, as everyone rushed to their classes. A particular girl with long flowing earthy brown hair that fluttered behind her, intense hazel green eyes, slight rosy red cheeks, and soft tan skin dashed down the hallway towards the main office. Wearing baggy black pants with stars stitched on the sides and a black shirt that was tight against her chest, she hardly made a sweat as she ran from one side of the school to the other to get to the main office. Her bright green converse squeaked against the nylon floor as she ran. Skidding to a stop, she opened the doors and faced the school principle. "Good, now that we don't have to wait anymore because of you Mrs. Miller, I can finally get started." The principle was a troll of a man, looking ancient and sickly. She hated when people called her by her last name. It was so formal! She wasn't! The girl just wanted everyone to call her by her nickname, Lizzy.

He pointed to the young man sitting in a chair across the office. Lizzy looked at him and held in a gasp. The boy before her was amazingly handsome! Smiling, Lizzy tried to be polite. "Hello, you must be?"

He looked up at her. Lizzy could have sworn she saw disgust in his eyes, but she ignored it. "Draco Malfoy." He spat out.

Her smile faded, and Lizzy began to speak in a monotone voice. "Nice to meet you. I am here to show you around the school."

The principle handed a copy of Draco's schedule to Lizzy. She held it gently and glanced at it. After she was finished, Lizzy handed over to him. He roughly and quickly took it from her grasp. Draco took a quick glance at her. He noticed she was wearing gloves over her hands. 'Weird muggle.' He thought.

Looking over at the clock, Lizzy spoke. "Come on Draco, I will make sure you are not late to your first class here."

Not saying anything, Draco stood up and followed Lizzy out of the door. Lizzy lead him down the almost empty hallways. She remembered his first class was advanced chemistry in room 213. It was roughly a dozen yards away from the office.

Draco continued to follow this muggle down the hallway. With each step he felt sicker, he hated muggles. Why, you wonder? He was just raised to hate them. He had no particular reason of his own, just that his father said they were scum and were to treat as so. He always acted rude to them, and was probably always going to.

Lizzy stopped in front of a door. "Here it is. After class I'll come pick you up and escort you to your next class." She explained.

Draco didn't nod or say anything; he just entered the classroom leaving Lizzy alone. Draco wanted that muggle girl to feel worthless being ignored; however Lizzy felt the exact opposite. 'Poor guy's nervous' she thought with a happy grin.

* * *

Draco wanted to commit suicide! Muggle classes were so boring and pointless. He had no clue where to find the descendent of Merlin, and why did he have to ATTEND a muggle school anyways? He was beginning to question whether or not the dark lord just wanted him to suffer, when the bell rang. Draco let out a small sigh. Most of the class he spent staring out of the window, and trying not to freak out. The muggle girls were staring at him. He was eye candy to them. Draco smirked; he didn't mind the muggle girls staring at him wanting him. Slowly he emerged from his chair and exited the room. Smiling brightly, Lizzy walked over to him. "Hey." She greeted.

He didn't answer. Draco wondered why she was so happy even though he was completely ignoring her existence. Was she an idiot or something?

Lizzy noticed his annoyance and giggled. "Class that bad?"

Draco stared at her, and noticed something. Lizzy was actually pretty beautiful for a muggle. She had long healthy silky hair, and clear soft skin. Her body was nicely shaped, exactly like an hourglass. He just didn't know why she wore such ridiculous clothing. "Erm…Since I can tell you didn't enjoy class want to ditch?" Lizzy announced a little too loudly.

He paused for a moment. Draco would enjoy not having to spend the rest of the day in this horrid place, but with a muggle girl? Disgusting. Before he could answer, a teacher appeared. "Hurry up to class you two!"

Squeaking, Lizzy jumped. "Oops. Well I better get you to your next class. It was gym right? With Mrs. Nolan?" She smiled. "I have that class too."

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Great, a class with an annoying muggle girl.' He thought.

Completely oblivious to his eye rolling, Lizzy walked ahead. "Come on Draco. Or we'll be late."

He followed her, down the hallways towards the gym. Pointing to the boy's locker room, Lizzy headed towards the girls. "Get changed in your sweats and head into the main gym." She instructed.

Draco entered the locker room and was swept in a sea of boys. It was so crowded in there he hated everything that touched his skin. Draco quickly changed in a far corner with as little muggles as possible. He rushed outside and towards the main gym. He wished he didn't have to go, but this was his mission to prove himself. Having no choice, Draco entered the gym. He easily spotted Lizzy talking with a group of muggle girls. She seemed so out of place, yet not. It was strange to him. This 'Lizzy' wasn't like the other muggles, and he knew it. Draco felt it. Of course, he had to make sure.

"Alright! Listen up. Today we will be running five laps around the track to practice our endurance." Mrs. Nolan ordered.

Everyone in the room groaned and complained. To Draco's surprise Lizzy stood there smiling seeming happy to run pointless laps. "YEAH! LAPS!" Lizzy cheered.

Her friends standing beside her shot evil glares at her. "Lizzy why are you happy to run laps?!" One girl shouted in annoyance.

Tilting her head, Lizzy thought for a moment. "I don't know."

She answered truthfully, making the girl groan. Lizzy was confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

The girl shook her head. "No Lizzy."

* * *

After gym, and getting changed, Draco awaited for Lizzy. She jumped out of the locker room wearing her previous clothing. "Ok! I'm here so let's head to lunch." She greeted.

Not responding, Draco followed her. Once they made it into the cafeteria Draco rolled his eyes. It seemed to him every bloody muggle was in that room. Lizzy as his eyes roll and giggled. "I hope you're not Closter phobic, or mind the food."

She pointed to the lunch line, which was apparently the source of the horrible smell filling Draco's nose. Almost upchucking, Draco looked away. "That's why I always eat somewhere outside of school." She pointed out.

Tapping his shoulder lightly, she smiled. "Wanna go out for lunch?" She asked.

Draco had three choices. One, eat here and die of food poisoning. Two, go out to lunch with a slightly annoying muggle girl. Three, starve. The sound of his grumbling stomach made him sigh. "Sure." He groaned.

Lizzy bounded out of the room with Draco following behind her. She led him to the school parking lot. "Alright. I hope you won't mind my driving." She rambled on.

Draco hardly paid attention, till he saw what she was driving. His jaw dropped. Lizzy was hopping onto an orange motorcycle, and putting on a helmet. "Coming?" She asked, curious to why his mouth was opened.

"You don't expect me to ride that?!" He growled.

Chuckling, Lizzy was happy he was talkative. "Don't worry it's fun."

If looks could kill, Lizzy would be a corpse already. Unfortunately for Draco, Lizzy was completely clueless to what he was doing. Grabbing an extra helmet, Lizzy passed it too him. "Here. It will help prevent your hair from getting messy, and erm…._dying_…" Lizzy whispered the end part.

Draco heard the last part, and didn't put the helmet on. "Come on Draco we won't have enough time to get lunch if you don't hurry." Lizzy commented.

He didn't answer. Clapping her hands together, Lizzy bowed her head. "Please! I promise I am not that bad of a driver!"

He didn't respond. Lizzy covered her mouth and tried to hold in a chuckle. "Oh…I see now."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "You're afraid of-"

Lizzy was cut off when he covered her mouth. "Fine." He answered.

Putting his helmet on, Draco sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Strangely though, he didn't feel disgusted about touching this muggle. Which only lead him to suspect her more. Kicking the kickstand up, Lizzy turned the motorcycle on. "Hang on Draco." She warned him.

Draco tried to roll his eyes, but the sudden jolt from the bike moving made him jump. Wrapping his arms tighter around Lizzy, they sped up down the road. Riding on the bike strangely reminded Draco of flying on a boom. Time seemed to fly (lol) by. Suddenly, the bike screeched to a stop in front of an apartment complex. "I gotta go get some money from my apartment." Lizzy informed as she jumped off the bike.

Draco sat on the bike. Lizzy turned and smiled. "You can come in."

Removing his helmet, he followed her into her apartment. Opening the door, light entered the dark apartment. Lizzy flicked on the light and entered. Draco held in a gasp. The walls were completely covered with paper. Each piece of paper had an individual drawing on them. "I really love to draw." She giggled. "I am going to look in my, room."

With that, Lizzy dashed down the hallway and opened a door to her bedroom. Draco exhaled a large breath and began to look at the drawings. Many of them were of scenery, some from local areas in the muggle world, and some seeming to belong in dreams. Scanning the pictures on the walls, Draco spotted one of particular interest. In the drawing a man wearing a cloak was sitting in an extremely elegant throne. The cloak's hood was down revealing his face. The man was bald and his skin was pale. His nose seemed to be flat. His eyes widening, Draco realized who that was. It was lord Voldemort! Reaching his hand out to it, Draco wanted to rip it off the wall. "Oh, you like that drawing?" Lizzy said making him freeze.

She walked to his side, a wide smile on her face. "Do you know who this it?" Draco asked.

Shaking her head, Lizzy answered. "No…He's a man from a dream I had a few nights ago. He was just so interesting. He had a curtain essence, I just couldn't get his out of my mind."

Lizzy gently removed the tack holding the paper up and handed it to Draco. "Why did you dream about him?" He questioned, taking the drawing.

Lizzy placed her pointer finger against her red lips. "I have no idea. But in the dream, he was so fearsome. I dreamt that he killed me."

Staring at the picture in his grasp, Draco began to walk out of the room. "I am sorry, but I have to leave."

Tilting her head, Lizzy waved. "Ok, see ya later."

Draco quickly dashed out of the apartment, and into an empty hallway. Looking around, He made sure no one was around. Taking out his wand, Draco whispered. "_Apparation__"_

His body began to fade away, as he teleported away to his base. Draco rushed to the fireplace, and sat in front of the blazing fire. He had to inform Voldemort of his discovery. Chanting a spell, his father's face appeared in the fire. "Draco? Any news?" He asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes. I believe I have found Merlin's descendent."

Lucius smiled. "Good, then you must capture her. But make sure you are positive."

Draco gulped, hearing his father words. "I-I am sure. She drew out lord from one of her dreams."

Draco wanted to try and convince him, but his father frowned. "That's it? Report back when you have more sufficient evidence."

The fire faded, and Draco exhaled. He was terrified of his father. Looking around, he made sure no one saw his fear. Draco was determined to find more proof, and capture Lizzy.

* * *

The next morning, Draco knocked on Lizzy's apartment door. He waited for a moment till it opened. "Hello Draco." A familiar cheerful voice greeted.

Opening the door more, Lizzy stepped to the side to let him in. "Hello." He greeted back.

Closing the door behind her, Lizzy walked into the living room. "Want something to drink?" She asked.

"Tea." He responded.

Heading into the small kitchen, Lizzy grabbed her teakettle. Suddenly, Draco noticed it. She wasn't wearing any gloves. The whole entire time he had seen her she was wearing gloves, it was odd he noticed it. Placing the teakettle filled with water on the stove, Lizzy reentered the living room. Draco was sitting on the couch, and she sat on the far side of the couch. "How was your day yesterday?" She asked.

"Fine." He answered abruptly.

"That's good. "She smiled. "Oh, I forgot to put my gloves on. Be right back."

As Lizzy began to walk down the hallway, Draco tried something. He grabbed her hand. A strange jolt shocked him, and her. Little did Draco know, that Lizzy had a vision, of his entire life played. Like she was in his shoes doing, feeling and experiencing everything he did in his life. A pain erupted in her heart, as one memory played over and over again in her head.

_Draco stood there silently, his heart beating in his throat. His small frail body was trembling in fear. He was only about six years old, and already he was in mortal danger. Watching his father cautiously, Draco tried to speak. "F-father I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."_

_The small child pleaded, but his voice failed to reach his father. "Draco you must understand the consequences of disobeying me."_

_Lucius held his cane firmly in his grip. Walking towards his son, Lucius began to swiftly and harshly strike his only son with his cane. Draco screamed and cried in pain. He didn't know why his father was hurting him. A woman rushed into the room. "Please Lucius he's just a child." It was Draco's mother __Narcissa. _

_Lucius ignored her pleas and continued to strike Draco. Once he was on the ground, Lucius finally stopped. "I hope you never disappoint me again."_

Lizzy broke from the memory and hit a wall. Draco just stood in horror. He realized what had happened. "Did you just…" He began to ask.

Nodding, Lizzy finished his sentence. "I just received all of your memories."

Feeling faintish, Lizzy quickly sat down. "All of them?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. It's a curse I have. To know, and experience everything about a person's history just by touching them." Lizzy explained.

Draco punched the wall. "Then you know."

"Yeah. I-I'm sorry. No one deserves that." Lizzy began to sob.

She was breaking down in tears, if anyone she had touched had a sad past. Lizzy would feel the same thing they would, and end up crying. Standing there, Draco growled. "Stop crying. It's pathetic you stupid girl."

Lizzy ignored his comment but tried to stop crying. "I-I'm sorry, but I know why you are here." She paused.

Draco listened carefully. "I won't go." She answered.

Grinning deviously, Draco grabbed her arm (btw she's wearing a long sleeved t-shirt). "It's not your choice."

Lizzy looked away. "I know. I also know that I can't win."

Draco's ego grew bigger at her comment. "Well of course you can't. I will force you to go."

"No, that's not what I mean." Lizzy paused.

Confused, Draco was about to ask her something. "Can I at least say goodbye to my friends?" She begged.

Draco sighed. "Fine. But I am going to be with you."

Lizzy gave a small nod, trying her best to push the memories out of her head.

* * *

A group of girls stood at the small park located near Lizzy's apartment. They all waited for her to show up. Lizzy walked on the grass towards them. She held a bag filled with items she wished to give them. Stopping in front of her friends, Lizzy began to speak. "I am glad that you all came. It means a lot to me."

"Why did you need to see us so badly?" one of the friends asked.

Looking away, Lizzy answered. "I have to leave."

"Why?" Another friend asked.

She placed her bag on the ground. "Thank you all so much. I had a lot of fun being here."

No one spoke. Lizzy turned away, but then was crashed into all of them glomped her. "We'll miss you."

In the distance Draco watched her touching moment, and for a second he felt something strange. He was jealous. Quickly he pushed the thought out of his head, as Lizzy walked towards him. "About time." He moaned.

Glaring at him, Lizzy sighed. She couldn't hate him, no matter how rude he was. Lizzy knew his pain, and now he could no longer hate him. "Hurry up and do it already. Before I change my mind." Lizzy growled.

Draco grinned. "Feisty."

Ignoring his comment, Lizzy touched his arm. Draco took out his wand and whispered. "Teleportavi"

With that simple word, Lizzy and Draco faded into the winds. Slowly a room began to take form in Lizzy's vision. It was dark, but a small light came from a small fire in the fireplace. Standing beside Draco, Lizzy took her hand back. Something about the room made her uneasy. Looking over, she saw someone sitting on a throne. "I have brought her." Draco reported sounding pleased.

Lizzy listened in anticipation to hear the person's voice. "Good." A snake like voice slithered down Lizzy's ears.

Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you." He grinned as he spoke.

She didn't answer, frozen in fear. Before her stood the man in her dreams. The man that had killed her, and would. "V-Voldemort." She muttered to herself.

Chuckling filled the room, and even Draco was uncomfortable now. "Leave, Draco." He ordered.

Giving a quick look, Draco wondered what would happen to her. However, he left the room. Not moving, Lizzy kept watching Voldemort. "Give me your power." He ordered.

Shocked, Lizzy stepped back. "W-what?"

Voldemort glided towards her, holding out a hand to her. "Don't act stupid. I need you to willingly give me your powers."

Lizzy really had no clue what he was talking about. "I don't know what-"

Placing his hand on her head, he muttered. "Crucio"

Agonizing moans escaped Lizzy's lips. A horrendous and torturing pain enwrapped her entire body. It was nothing she had ever felt before. Clutching her heart, Lizzy dropped to the floor. The pain was like having your skin peeled off, and your bones grounded into dust. It was crimpling her entire body making her squirm and squeal. Trying to say something, only whimpers and sobs came out. "Will you give me your power?" He asked again, seeming to enjoy her torment.

No answering, Voldemort increased the pain. Not being able to take it anymore, Lizzy let out a loud shriek. Then a strange light filled the room, and someone shouted. "Stupefy!"

The pain lifted from Lizzy's body, and everything was consumed by darkness.

* * *

"Ugh…" Lizzy moaned as her vision returned.

Her head was dizzy, and her body protested when she tried to move. Ignoring the pain, she forced herself to sit up. Lizzy realized she was in some kind of hospital room. It had white walls and a row of white beds. It was completely empty, except for a figure sitting in a chair. "Hello. I am glad you are at last awake." It sounded like an old man.

Looking at him, Lizzy smiled. "Were you the one who saved me?"

He nodded. "Yes. My name is Aberforth Dumbledore."

Rubbing the back of her head, she glanced around her. "Where am I?"

He smiled warmly. "My dear you are at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." He paused, and finished. "You are here to learn how to use magic."

Lizzy tilted her head. "Erm…cool?"

"It is alright if you do not believe me." He added.

Lizzy shook her head. "I believe you. Completely."

She remembered the visions of Draco's past it was still jumbled up in her head. However, he knew magic excited and so did she. "But wait, isn't it already into the school year?" She asked, remembering when Hogwarts began each year from Draco's memories.

Dumbledore nodded. "True, but I have already prepared everything you need."

Smiling, Lizzy thought for a moment. She went over everything she could possibly need. "Which house am I in?" she asked.

Standing up, Dumbledore held a hat. "Put on the hat and he'll decide."

Lizzy grabbed the hat and placed it on her head. "Hmmm… You are just and loyal, patient, true and unafraid of toil. You belong in Hufflepuff."

Removing the sorting hat, Lizzy grabbed the uniform Dumbledore handed to her. "Umm." She said as she looked at it.

The uniform was rather cute being yellow and black. There was a piece of paper with the uniform. "Oh are these my classes?" I wondered aloud.

"As soon as you change I am going to have Mrs. Abbottgive you a tour around Hogwarts and she will escort you to your classes tomorrow." Dumbledore said before he left.

Lizzy quickly changed making sure she was still wearing gloves, before a girl entered. "Hello my name is Hannah Abbott, the perfect for Hufflepuff."

The girl had a pinkish tint to her face, and long blond hair. Lizzy smiled, while tugging at her skirt. "I'm Lizzy Miller."

Hannah held out her hand, and Lizzy shook it. "If you don't mind me asking. What year are you?" Hannah asked.

Lizzy thought for a second and answered. "I'm not sure. I have never been to a magical School before."

"You're a muggle born?" She said.

Lizzy nodded. "Yup."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"16, I am going to turn 17 in about two months." Lizzy explained.

"Oh, well you have a lot of catching up to do, since you are suppose to be a fifth year." Hannah informed her.

"Darn. I hate studying." Lizzy moped.

Hannah gasped at seeing Lizzy drop her head. "I-it's ok! I'll help you out."

Smiling, Lizzy lifted her head. "Thanks Hannah."

After that, she crushed Hannah with a big hug. "Umm…y-your welcome?"

"This is how I show affection to others." Lizzy giggled.

A few seconds past and Lizzy broke the hug. "Congratulations. Hannah you're my first friend I made in Hogwarts."

Blushing, Hannah stuttered. "Um…It's nothing. I better show you around, first we'll start by heading to the Grand hall."

Filled with excitement, Lizzy rushed ahead. "W-wait! You're going to wrong way!" Hannah called out as she chased after Lizzy.

* * *

Hannah felt extremely embarrassed, since she had to hold Lizzy's hand. Lizzy kept on running ahead and getting lost. "Wow. The great hall was HUGE!" The energetic brunette announced.

Giggling, Hannah smiled. "Well it has to be big, so all the students and staff can eat there."

In the corner of Lizzy's eye, she spotted something. It was tall, blond and grey. One person came to mind. Draco.

"Oh, great. It's Malfoy." Hannah sighed.

He looked over. His eyes met Lizzy's, and for a moment he seemed somewhat sad. However, when the gaze broke he continued to walk away. Pouting, Lizzy wasn't going to let that be the end of it! She chased after him. Draco saw her walking after him, and he began to walk away faster. Determined, Lizzy broke out into a sprint down the hallways after him. Draco turned the corner, straight into a dead end. He sighed and turned around. He watched Lizzy grow closer, but she didn't stop running. In fact she actually began to run faster! Draco was about to shout, when she collided into him.

_**WHACK**_

Moaning, Draco tried to sit up off the ground, but two hands held around him tightly and a weight on his stomach stopped him. "You bastard. How dare you leave me to be tortured to death! I should kick your ass." Lizzy threatened.

"Then why are you hugging me!" Draco growled.

Lizzy didn't notice she was also straddling him. "Well, my body kinda acted on its own, and you forgot to give me a goodbye hug."

Draco forced her off him. "Get off. I have my-"

"Reputation to maintain." Lizzy finished.

He stared at her, looking somewhat annoyed. Lizzy tapped her head. "Remember. I know everything about you Mr. Sensitive." She giggled.

Standing up, he began to walk away. "Bye." Lizzy waved.

Hannah instantly appeared. "Why did you run after Draco?"

Lizzy shrugged. "I thought he was someone I knew."

"Well. You should be careful around him. Rumor says that he's a Deatheater." Hannah warned.

Lizzy sighed. "Don't always believe rumors Hannah. Come on I wanna see the Hufflepuff common room."

With that, Lizzy began to drag Hannah away, while going In the opposite direction of the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

The moon glowed brightly, as Lizzy lied on her bed. Everyone in the Hufflepuff quarters was fast asleep. Feeling bored, Lizzy grabbed a sketchbook on her bed. Dumbledore had been so kind as to provide Lizzy with a sketchpad and pencils. Sketching away, Lizzy was drawing the only thing that came to mind. A drawing of Voldemort sitting on his throne, the man destined to kill her. Sighing, Lizzy placed her hand on her forehead. "You know I am going to kill you." A voice echoed in her head.

Jumping up, she looked around. No one was there. Something came over her, and Lizzy began to cry in her pillow.

* * *

**Lol. Yup, this is what I so would do. That reminds me of when my friend was ignoring me, so I chased him down and tackled him to the ground. ^_^**

**Hope everyone likes this and BTW Please R&R**


	2. making friends

**HURRAY! CHAPTER 2! ^_^ I am trying my best to write long chapters. I am suddenly in love with the Harry Potter movies, and now I am writing a fanfiction. ALL BECAUSE! Of my friend Kryssi, who requested to be in my fanficiton. SO as promised here it is ^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Making friends**_

Stretching her arms, Lizzy made a popping noise. She was in the grand hall eating breakfast with Hannah. "So today your first class will be Charms with Professor Filius Flitwick." She continued on, not knowing Lizzy was drifting off into a daydream.

Someone caught her eye. A boy was sitting at the Gryffindor table alone. Everyone was making sure not to sit close to him. "Hey Hannah. Who's that?" She asked pointing to him.

"Oh…he's you know. The boy who lived." Hannah whispered.

Lizzy tilted her head. "Who?"

Hannah was about to answer, when Lizzy stood up. "What are you doing?" Hannah asked.

Lizzy smiled. "I'm going to sit with him since he looks lonely."

Before Hannah could protest, Lizzy sat at the Gryffindor table. She extended her arm out towards him. "Hello. I'm Lizzy Miller, a new Hufflepuff." She smiled brightly.

The boy looked at her for a moment, but took her hand. "I'm Harry Potter." He answered sheepishly.

"So…why are you sitting alone?" She asked trying to make a conversation.

He sighed. "Well…I told everyone that _**he**_ was back, and everyone says I am crazy."

Lizzy stared at him, surprised. "You think I am wrong too d-"

Shaking her head, she interrupted him. "No, I believe you. Is he the bald guy with no nose?"

Harry nodded. "You've seen _**him**_."

Lizzy rubbed the back of her head, not feeling comfortable. "I- well I don't want to talk about it…"

"Oh, ok."

An awkward pause formed between the two. "So… how long have you've been going to Hogwarts?" Lizzy began.

"About five years. You?" Harry answered.

Lizzy sighed. "This is my first year. I've been missing out on a lot of cool stuff." She pointed to the candles floating in the air, and the ceiling that looked like the sky.

"You were a non-magical person before this?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yup. I have a lot of catching up to do."

Another awkward pause formed, and she noticed how sad Harry looked. Lizzy grinned widely, knowing what to do to make things more interesting. "Hey Harry."

"Yeah?" He said drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Are you an alien?" Lizzy started.

He spat his juice out. "W-what?"

Lizzy giggled. "Cause you've abducted my heart."

Harry blushed. "W-what was that?"

"That was my pickup line." Lizzy chuckled.

"Why did you say that?" Harry blurted out.

"I got bored, and decided to make you feel awkward." Lizzy said truthfully.

Another reason, was to make him somewhat forget being sad. "How was it?"

"It was…umm…" He stopped not knowing what to say.

"Darn. I need to work on my pickup lines." Lizzy moaned while she snapped her fingers.

"Oh! How about this one! Harry do you know karate?" She began. "Cause your

body's kickin." Lizzy laughed.

"Any good?" She asked.

He blushed. "I-it was ok."

Lizzy was about to say something else, when she noticed two boys whispering. Harry looked away noticing it too. The two Gryffindor boys were talking about Harry, and that pissed Lizzy off. Looking down, she saw her bowl of cereal. Smiling ominously, Lizzy picked it up. "Hey Harry, you better duck." Lizzy growled.

He gasped, knowing what she was going to do. "When I get bored. I tend to do stupid things."

Throwing her bowl, it hit on of the boys splashing all of its contents onto him "What the BLOODY HELL!" He shouted.

Turning around, he gave Lizzy a dirty look. He quickly grabbed a plate with pancakes covered in syrup and threw it at her. Ducking, the plate hit the person behind her. The girl screamed grabbing a plate of waffles with raspberry sauce. She threw it at the boy. Soon random students began to throw their food at each other. Laughing, Lizzy grabbed a plate to use as a shield blocking in coming food. However, a plate filled with eggs collided with the back of her head, and eggs collected in her long brunette hair. "NO! My hair." She sobbed, but quickly threw more eggs at random students.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Someone shouted.

Instantly everything froze, even the food in the air. A teacher stood up, looking very angry. Lizzy smiled brightly, while everyone frowned around her. "Wow this is so cool." She whispered.

The teacher was none other than Dolores Umbridge. She was wearing a bright pink outfit. "Now deary, why did you start such an unlady like event?" She asked.

Lizzy tilted her head and thought for a moment. The real reason was to get revenge on those two boys for talking about Harry, but she said instead. "I was nervous and I wasn't thinking properly." She said innocently. "I am sorry. I am just really nervous since this is my first time in Hogwarts ever."

Dolores Umbridge smiled, and Lizzy could have sworn she had seen an angry twitch. "Please miss?"

"Lizzy Miller."

"Ah yes, Please miss Miller do not do something like this again. I am afraid you will have to serve a detention." Dolores Umbridge explained.

Lizzy nodded. "Of course." She spoke so happily, like she didn't know the meaning of detention or she was in trouble.

"Miss Miller you will performing your detention after classes are over, by cleaning the Grand hall." It was Dumbledore this time.

Lizzy nodded brightly. "Ok. Now if you excuse me I must clean the eggs from my hair. Goodbye Professor Dumbledore and Professor Umbridge."

Happy with what she did, Lizzy skipped out of the great hall. Harry chased after her. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

Lizzy shrugged. "Dunno…"

He gave her a look. "Well…I saw how you looked so sad, so I decided to cheer you up. Did you have fun?" She asked.

He blushed. "Y-you did that for me?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah, and cause I was bored."

Spotting a random piece of scrambled egg in his hair, Lizzy plucked it out. Harry blushed at her close contact. "Egg." Lizzy stated.

He nodded. "T-thanks."

Facing the bathroom, Lizzy waved. "See ya later Harry…" She stopped before entering. "And don't worry about what others say. You know the truth, and that's all that matters. If one person knows the truth then there is hope."

Before he could say anything else, Lizzy rushed inside.

* * *

Running around, Lizzy had lost sight of Hannah, and got lost. Now she was running around trying to find the potions class in the dungeons. Time was ticking and she was afraid of being late. "Nya!" Lizzy screamed as she ran around.

Not seeing the person in front of her, Lizzy slammed into someone. "Hey! Watch it!" A girl growled.

Lizzy gasped as she backed away. The voice was familiar. "K-Kryssi?"  
The girl with short puffy reddish hair, and large brown eyes backed away. She was wearing a black skirt with a green and black tie, her shirt was white and buttoned up. She was a Slytherin. Kryssi was shocked, not expecting to see Lizzy. "I didn't know you had magical blood." She gasped.

"Yeah. This is my first year. No wonder you don't go to my school." Lizzy realized.

Kryssi smiled. "Hufflepuff. So like you, you little cutie."

Lizzy puffed up her cheeks and pouted. "I'm not little. Just fun sized."

The Slytherin girl giggled. "Geeze, this is going to be an awesome year."

Lizzy nodded in agreement." Hey Kryssi do you know where the potion's room is?"

"Oh! I am going to that class too. I'll escort you." She smiled, then locking arms with Lizzy.

Kryssi had lived in the same town as Lizzy for over four years, and during the summer they would hang out. During those four years they got very close and became friends. As they walked down the hallways and down a set of spiral stairs Lizzy told Kryssi about what she had done so far. Kryssi was laughing. "I can't believe you're the one who started the food fight. It's so like you."

Lizzy smiled, but frowned. "I-I…"

Kryssi stopped smiling. "Why are you here?"

Lizzy looked away. "I-I'm here for protection. _**He**_ is after me."

Kryssi stared shocked. "_**Him**_?!"

Nodding, Lizzy told her what happened. "Oh my god. Are you ok? I can't believe that monster did that to you!"

Rubbing her shoulder, Lizzy sighed. "I am not sure. I am fine, but I don't feel safe."

As the potion's room came into view, Lizzy and Kryssi stopped talking. They sat as two empty chairs in the back. The professor, had curtain like black hair, and a large nose. He wore black robes and shoes. Seeming eary, everyone in the room looked uncomfortable; everyone but Lizzy, who completely didn't detect the fear. "Today class I shall teach you how to create a potion meant to repel goblins." Professor Snape began.

He held a sheet of paper and glanced at it. "Also today, we seem to have a new classmate. A Miss Miller." He said with little interest.

Lizzy gave a smile and waved to the people that glared at her. "Do you have any experience with brewing potions?" He asked.

Lizzy shook her head. "Nope."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh joy. Moving on, grab a partner and start collecting the ingredients. Then follow the instructions in your book. The potion should be a dark blue color and give off a sweet smell. You have twenty minutes to complete it or you fail."

Opening a textbook, Lizzy watched Kryssi open it to the correct page. "Are potions hard to make?" Lizzy asked.

Kryssi shrugged. "Kinda, I don't really like doing it."

Looking at the book, Lizzy rushed to the counter to collect mud kip roots and goblin hair. Staring at the ingredients Lizzy tilted her head. She had know idea what to do. Deciding to continue on, she grabbed a bunch of random things and rushed back to Kryssi and their cauldron. "I got the goods." Lizzy smiled.

Staring at the ingredients Kryssi sighed. "You do realize that those are not mud kip roots or goblin hair."

"Oh…ummm…"

"mud kip root is the blue tree roots at the bottom of the counters and goblin hair is black moss at the back of the counter." Kryssi instructed.

Nodding, Lizzy gathered the objects to put back and grabbed mud kip roots and goblin hair. "Ok, now what?"

"Let's put the mud kip in the boiling water and you can ground the goblin hair into dust." Kryssi began.

Grabbing a grinding stone and plate, Lizzy placed the goblin hair on it and began to ground it. When that was done, she dumped it into the caldron and Kryssi began to mix it together. It began to change into a dark blue giving off a sweet apple smell. Lizzy smiled jumping for joy, unfortunately she dropped her quill in the caldron. "Lizzy no!" Kryssi shouted

It was too late. The liquid in the caldron began to sizzle and change into a black color, and gave off a woody smell. "Erm.. oops." Lizzy whimpered.

Professor Snape walked over to their caldron and groaned. "Congratulations you've created a troll pheromone."

Lizzy smiled, not seeing his sarcasm. "Thanks."

"Miss Miller why are you wearing gloves. Those are not apart of the school uniform." He grabbed Lizzy's gloves.

"Wait don't take them off!" Lizzy gasped.

A moment passed, and their hands accidentally touched. A jolt went between Snape and Lizzy making her squeak. A memory of his past, showed over her eyes and revealed itself.

_A body lied on the ground, lifeless and empty. Pools of blood flooded around it, filling the room with a rusty smell of death. Snape stared at the body his eyes filled with sadness not believe what had just happened. One of the few people whom loved him died. He killed her. He killed the woman he loved. Lifting his bare arm, he glanced at the tattoo on his arm. It was a skull with a snake coming out of it. A sudden hate filled his heart, and he began to cut at it trying to erase its existence. His blood mixed with the woman's blood creating a pool of black muck. Snape began to feel dizzy as he spilled more of his own blood. He just had to get rid of the mark. That mark had killed her! The real Snape would have never done such a monstrous thing. "Stop that Severus. " Dumbledore ordered._

_Snape ignored him. "You can make it right if you fight against the dark lord."_

_Snape froze and dropped the knife. He could avenge her? But can Snape avenge someone that he killed with his own hands?_

Lizzy stumbled backwards, and Kryssi caught her. "Lizzy are you ok?"

Snape growled, not knowing what happened. "Miss Graham please escort Miss Miller to the hospital wing right away."

Nodding, Kryssi helped Lizzy out of the room and towards the hospital wing.

* * *

Lying on a hospital cot, Lizzy stared at her gloved hands. Madam Pomfrey had instructed Lizzy to rest on a bed till her next class. Kryssi however was almost forced to leave, till she gave her 'puppy eyes' and explained how she missed her friend and was worried. Luckily it worked, and now Kryssi was lying down next to Lizzy on one cot. She began to talk nonstop about her years at Hogwarts, even the time when the Basilisk almost killed her. "It was the most scariest thing in my entire life! I was walking down a hallway alone, when it appeared in front of me. I had heard the rumors about it, but didn't believe them. Well the next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital wing. I was petrified for over a week!"

Lizzy wrapped her arms around Kryssi. "I'm glad you were ok."

A moment of silence past, and then Kryssi started again when she was ready. "Oh, also in my forth year with Professor Lupin I had to encounter a Boggart!"

Lizzy tapped Kryssi on the forehead. "What's that?"

"It's a horrible thing that transforms into the thing we fear most." Kryssi explained. "Mine transformed into an airplane!"

"You're afraid of planes?" Lizzy asked.

"Well…riding on them. Muggles fly in such a strange way I can't understand how anyone can't be afraid of riding in one of those tin cans!" Kryssi shouted as she waved her arms wildly.

Lizzy giggled at her friend's remark. "I'm not afraid of flying in airplanes. I guess it cause I love to fly in general."

"Gee, thanks. Make me feel better hun." Kryssi moaned.

The two of them started braking out into laughter, when someone growled. "Could you two shout any louder!?"

Kryssi fell silent knowing who it was. Lizzy sat up, seeing Draco. He was trying to sleep on a cot across the room. Kryssi blushed from seeing his nicely toned body without a shirt. Lizzy tilted her head. "I didn't know you were there you freaky ninja boy…erm…wizard."

He sighed. "Just shut up."

Lizzy frowned and then plucked her lips out. "Sorry Mr. Grumpy."

Kryssi sighed, feeling stupid and embarrassed for him yelling at her. She had always liked him, even though he was a jerk. Kryssi believed he wasn't all bad, deep down inside. Listening to his steady breaths, Lizzy jumped off the bed wearing an evil grin. Walking over to his bed, Kryssi sat up. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

Lizzy ignored what she said, and jumped on Draco's cot sitting beside him. "What do you want you stupid mudblood!" He shouted.

Kryssi flinched, not knowing how Lizzy would react. Surprisingly she smiled. "Why are you in the hospital room?" Lizzy asked seeming somewhat concerned.

He ignored her and rolled over trying to block her out. Lizzy whined. "Come on! Tell me, we're friends!"

He groaned. "No we are not."

Kryssi tilted her head. Friends?

Lizzy leaned her head to his ear and whispered something that Kryssi didn't hear. Suddenly, Draco sat up and looked at her. "I am here because I got hit in the face by a bludger and lost consciousness."

Kryssi's eyes widened, not believing he actually told Lizzy. Smiling, Lizzy patted him on the head. "Ok, well I hope you feel better soon."

With that said, Lizzy walked back to Kryssi. Leaning over, Kryssi whispered. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him he shouldn't be rude." Lizzy said while punching her fist into her hand.

In reality, Lizzy had said 'No need for the tough guy act. I know who you really are, so why not be open with me. It will be good for you to be open with someone, and I promise you I will not say anything.' He knew Lizzy meant it. When they touched hands, he had seen some of Lizzy's memories as well, and understood her too.

Lizzy sat beside Kryssi and hugged her. "Hey Kryssi…what does mudblood mean?"

Slapping her forehead, Kryssi lied down and said nothing. "It's ok hun. That's an unimportant word anyways."

As Lizzy lied back beside her, Kryssi felt something. Her stomach hurt and so did her heart. She felt jealous of Lizzy, being able to talk with Draco like they were friends. Rolling to her side, Kryssi tried to force the feeling out of her, but it still remained, gnawing at her heart.

* * *

Standing in the great hall, which was dirty from the morning's food fight, Lizzy held a broom, mop and bucket. She was smiling brightly. "Alright, time to clean!" She cheered.

"Miss Miller, you're not suppose to be happy about your punishment." Professor Umbridge said.

Lizzy looked over, seeing the professor sitting on a chair wearing her bright pink outfit. "Well I like cleaning. It helps prevent stress for me. I also am glad I started that food fight." Lizzy explained as she brushed food into piles.

"How so?" Professor Umbridge asked.

Brushing food into a trash sack, she answered. "I was able to make a friend from it."

Professor Umbridge remained silent, as she watched Lizzy clean for the next four hours.

It was around midnight when Lizzy was finished. She was almost done, just waxing one of the long wooden tables. After that she stretched and yawned. "At last! I am finished." She cheered.

Professor Umbridge walked over to Lizzy and said. "Now do you understand to not cause trouble?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yes, but I don't regret doing what I did."

Professor Umbridge smiled, and her eyebrow twitched. "Very well. Tomorrow you will spend detention in my office till you learn. You may leave."

Lizzy tilted her head not understanding what Professor Umbridge meant, but she quickly walked out. As she rushed down the empty dark hallways, she heard footsteps. Whoever it was, they were walking strait towards Lizzy. Stopping, Lizzy smiled knowing whom it was. "Hey Harry."

He was going to walk right past her. Lizzy grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Harry. Are you ok?" Lizzy asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine Lizzy. Please let me go." Harry stuttered.

Lizzy pouted, not satisfied with his answer. "Harry tell me what's wrong or else."

He pushed her away. "Lizzy leave me alone."

"Please tell me. I'm your friend I want to help and I'll believe you." She pleaded.

He stopped for a moment, but kept on walking. Lizzy chased after him. "Harry please."

"Leave me alone Lizzy! You barely know me." He growled.

Being persistent, she continued. "Harry I will tell you everything. I will be open with you, just please tell me what is wrong."

He remained silent. "When I was born my dad wanted to call me Lizzy but my mom said it wasn't formal enough, so she wanted Elizabeth. So technically I got my nickname before my real name." Harry stared at her.

"When I was five I punched my brother for grabbing my teddy bear and gave him a black eye." She added.

"Then when I was six I ate my goldfish." She said slightly embarrassed.

Harry gave her a 'what the heck' look. Lizzy nodded. "Yes I did. When I was nine I-"

Harry covered her mouth. "Ok. I-I am sorry. If you really care." He lifted up his shirtsleeve showing his hand.

Lizzy gasped. His hand was brushed and cut. She could barely make out the words 'I will not tell lies'. Placing her hand on his, Lizzy looked up at Harry making him blush. Her eyes began to tear up, and she gently hugged him. "L-Lizzy?!" he blurted out.

Lizzy didn't say anything but held him close, and then he held her close. "Harry. I want to let you know that since you are my new friend I will always be there for you."

"Thanks Lizzy. I really need a friend now. Almost everyone in my own house thinks I am lying just to get attention." Harry explained.

Lizzy nodded, while still hugging him. "Harry people will always try to deny the truth if a lie is better. You just need to keep on pressing on, and make sure _**he**_ doesn't get what _**he**_ wants."

Harry nodded. "I know…but how do you know about _**him**_?"

They broke the hug. "I know him, because I have met him before." Lizzy said.

"You've seen him! When?" Harry grabbed her shoulders.

"I saw him about two days ago." Lizzy answered.

"Are you telling the truth?" He asked.

Lizzy nodded. "Yes. I can never mistake him for another. His face, and…" She began to tremble.

"And…what he did to me." She began to sob.

Harry stepped back, not expecting Lizzy to cry. "What did he…" He stopped not knowing what to say.

"He used one of the unforgivable curses on me. He tortured me." Lizzy forced out.

"I'm sorry Lizzy." Harry finally said.

Wiping the tears away, Lizzy forced a smile out. "Thanks Harry. I better get going, it's already past midnight."

He nodded and said. "Everything will be ok. I'll see you tomorrow, ok Lizzy?"

"Of course." Lizzy waved as she headed to the Hufflepuff common rooms.

* * *

Entering the common rooms, Lizzy sat on the yellow couch facing the dim fireplace. She watched the faint ambers glow in the dark common rooms, only the moonlight gleamed through the windows inside. Holding her legs tightly, Lizzy continued to watch the ambers fade into blackness. She listened to the crackling noise coming from the fireplace and the sound of her steady breathing. Everything was so peaceful, and quiet. Lizzy faintly grinned. Everything had changed so much in as little as three days. Lizzy could hardly believe that any of this was real. It was hard for her to know that she had been hurt so bad. That pain was the worst physical pain she had ever felt in her life. It almost matched up to the worst day. The worst day, when she ki-

A loud bang, made her jump. Looking over, Lizzy saw a shape come out of the darkness. "Ow. I'm sorry if I scared you Lizzy." It was Hannah.

Waving. Lizzy beckoned Hannah to sit beside her. Sitting down, Hannah said. "How did you get to your potions class?" She asked.

Lizzy smiled. "A friend of mine helped me out."

"Who?"

"Her name is Kryssi Graham" Lizzy answered

Hannah held in a gasp. "A Slytherin?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah. I know her cause we live in the same town."

"Oh… how come I didn't see you in DADA class?" Hannah added.

"I almost fainted in Potions and went to the hospital, and skipped that class." Lizzy explained.

"Are you ok?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah, a nap helped me out a lot."

They sat in the darkness, with only the moonlight in the room since the fire had died. "Lizzy you better get some rest." Hannah advised.

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah I better. Goodnight Hannah."

With that, Lizzy and Hannah walked to their beds and went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this Chapter, cause I did ^_^ I used examples from my life on the weird ways I made friends. Like how I once started a food fight to make a strange feel better T_T I got in so much trouble. Well anywho please R&R**


	3. Connections

**Chapter 3. Sorry for the wait. I have been very busy since I have tennis and trying to find a job. It's so HARD! So many people are unemployed and everywhere I apply they always hire someone older than me T_T **

**Well anyways, enough of that. Here's chapter 3, please R&R makes me happy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Connections**_

Lizzy tossed and turned in bed, in a fit of fury. A nightmare was plaguing her sleeping state and causing turmoil inside of her. Squeezing her fists tightly, Lizzy grunted and breathed heavily, as she endured the terror of the nightmare…

_Running. Running till her feet bled. It was the only thing she could do, but no matter how fast she ran the thing behind her remained. It hovered over her, like unwanted smog of filth and disgust. Lizzy began to slow from exhaustion; the horror bellowed completely over her, and engulfing her entirely. Screaming, Lizzy experienced her body being attacked. It felt like tiny needles digging deep into her soft pale skin, as she watched helpless as the light faded into black. A beckoning sound raced through her ears calling out to her. If she obeyed the pain would go away, and she could be at peace forever, but if not...everything would remain. Extending her arm outwards ahead of herself, Lizzy wanted the pain to stop, but didn't want to listen to the beckoning voice ringing in her ear. She spread her red lips appeared and revealed her white teeth. Opening her mouth, Lizzy's voice echoed across the darkness, singing. "__You know I can't believe you, -all the things you say, they're not true. Oh, oh, oh."_

_Her voice penetrated the dark veil and expanded.__ "__But I fear I can't just leave you. All I feel is that I need you my love. This is all my spirit can take, anymore and I will surely meet decay. Won't you reach out and touch my heartache, feel it beating, please don't throw it away. I can't believe your careless lies, your burning eyes, pass through me. I never thought our love would die, but how could I, I could not see. Baby you know I need you, can't believe that you would leave me this way. If my pain will not appease you, so it please you I've got nothing to say. I now begin to realist; you're not the one I once knew. But deep beneath those hollow eyes, reasons that die in part of you, of you. I will cry, cry for you, for you, I will cry, cry for you. Come on though you shut the moon out, as though it were bright as sun in the day. I would crawl through a dimension in your head; you would show me a way. I can't believe your careless lies, your burning eyes, pass through me. I never thought our love would die, but how could I, I could not see. See for you, I will cry, cry for you, for you, I will cry, cry for you, for you, I will cry, cry for you, for you, I will cry, cry for you, for you, I will cry, cry for you."_

_

* * *

  
_

Draco was walking the empty dark hallways of Hogwarts alone. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to walk around. He needed a brake from Pansy Parkinson. She was just so annoying and always clung to him! Making a fist, Draco had the urge to punch someone, but a sound subsided his anger. "I can't believe your careless lies, your burning eyes, pass through me." The angelic voice caused Draco to run towards it.

Running towards it, Draco noticed it was leading him out of Hogwarts and into the forbidden forest. He kept on seeking it, even as he ventured deeper into the forbidden woods that dwelt beside Hogwarts. The voice soon grew louder as he came closer. "I never thought our love would die, but how could I, I could not see?"

Draco pressed onward, running past the tall black trees. Soon a clearing came into view. Entering the clearing, he saw it was a small meadow with light lavender lunar flowers blooming in the light of the full moon. The green grass was moist with early morning dew, and fireflies lazily flew around in the clearing. The light of the stars and moon, made the meadow have a dreamy atmosphere; however everything paled in comparison from what stood before him. A figure with earthy brown velvety hair that glistened in the moonlight sang in the dead of night. She had pale skin, seeming to glow from starlight. Her small figure was elegant and petite. Wearing the Hufflepuff uniform, the girl continued to sing her requiem of the twilight. "See for you, I will cry, cry for you, for you, I will cry, cry for you, for you, I will cry, cry for you, for you, I will cry, cry for you, for you, I will cry, cry for you." She closed her mouth and opened her eyes, showing two hazel orbs.

Draco began to walk to her, trying to remove his blush. "Hey." He said.

Lizzy heard a twig snap and she screamed. She moved to run, but ended up tripping over a rock. Her face hit the ground with a loud smack. "Ow." She moaned.

Draco rushed to her. "You clumsy idiot." He sighed.

Lizzy rubbed her nose and looked at him. "Next time warn a person, instead of sneaking up on them, you freaky ninja wizard."

"I did. I said 'Hey', but you didn't hear me." He pointed out.

Standing back up, Lizzy giggled. "Oh…oops."

"Yeah. Why are you out here? Don't you know the forbidden forest is off limits?" He asked.

Lizzy gasped. "Huh?! I didn't know that. I am so sorry."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't care, why were you singing?"

Lizzy smiled and blushed. "Oh, you heard that? I was singing a song that I dreamt about." **(NOTE! ACTUALLY A SONG BY KORN! NOT MINE!)**

Draco nodded. "Why are you out here?" Lizzy asked back.

He didn't answer. Lizzy frowned, and poked his side. "Come on. Tell me."

Draco sighed. "Oh Merlin. You're almost as annoying as Pansy Parkinson"

Lizzy tilted her head. "Who?"

"A girl who won't leave me alone." Draco growled.

"Is she cute?" Lizzy asked, making Draco stare at her.

"What? No, she isn't my type." Draco answered, slightly confused at the question.

Lizzy looked down. "I'm sorry. I thought if it was someone cute it wouldn't be so bad."

"Wait. I thought you knew everything about me." Draco questioned.

Lizzy nodded. "I do. But if I look at everything all at once my memories can be erased, and also there are some things I don't wanna know."

Growling, Draco understood her. "Shut it mudblood."

Lizzy chuckled at his remark. "I have no idea what that means."

Draco made a fist, this girl was infuriating. "I am leaving mudblood, and I suggest you do the same."

Nodding, Lizzy followed closely behind him as they walked through the dark woods. "Erm…Draco…do you know where you are going?" Lizzy whispered tugging his arm.

He pushed her away and groaned. "Of course I do."

They pressed onwards, deeper into the woods and towards Hogwarts. Suddenly, a twig snapped. Draco and Lizzy froze. Slowly, Draco grabbed his wand from his pants pocket and was prepared for an attack. Standing close to Draco, Lizzy also took out her wand, surprised that she had remembered it.

A sudden chill erupted and overcame the area around them. The dew covering the grass instantly froze, and a frost covered the trees. Draco and Lizzy could see their breath in the cold air. "Draco, we need to run." Lizzy whispered.

Grabbing her wrist tightly, Draco growled. "You better keep up with me."

With that said, the two broke out into a fast sprint towards Hogwarts. Lizzy ran with surprising speed, Draco could hardly keep up with her. She tugged his hand, pulling him faster. An icy gust of wind past over them, and Lizzy focused in running. Taking a quick glance, Draco saw what chased them. Flying above them, a dark figure wearing a black ripped cloak kept up with Draco and Lizzy. It seemed to blend with the black canopy above, and a black smoke trailed behind it. Instantly he knew what it was, a dementor. A soul-sucking creature that guards Azkaban the most infamous prison of the wizard world. It fed on the happy feelings and memories of humans, and infected fear into them and emptied their hearts. Squeezing Lizzy's hand tighter, Draco felt the frigid artic presence of the dementor closing in on him. A cold bony hand touched his shoulder, sending chills throughout his entire body. Draco thought he couldn't run anymore, but Lizzy tugged his hand. "Run faster Draco!" She screamed, making him gasp.

Forcing himself to run faster with Lizzy, Draco felt the hand come off his shoulder. He began to get the feeling in his body, and he ran faster. Lizzy panted beginning to tire, but the fear made her keep on running. Unfortunately, a hidden tree root appeared from nowhere, making Lizzy trip over it. As she tumbled to the ground, Draco fell with her.

"ow…" Lizzy moaned as she opened her eyes.

Draco was lying on top of her, a bruise forming on his temple. He was about to say something, when the dementor grabbed him and pulled Draco up. He shouted. "Let me go!"

Lizzy screamed, as the dementor pushed Draco against the tree and began to suck away his happiness from him. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched helplessly. Suddenly, Lizzy's head ached in pain. Visions past over her sight, sending Lizzy into a new world.

_Back against the wall, he was trapped. The dementors closed in on him, ready to suck his very soul from him. Pointing his wand at them, Snape shouted. "__Expecto Patrono!" _

_A blue glowing deer ran out at the dementors. Snape was thinking of his happiest moment. When his beloved told him, she loved him. The dementors backed away, seeming to be pushed away as the doe attacked them._

Lizzy blinked, not knowing what happened. Everything was moving like it was in slow motion. Grabbing her wand, she pointed it at the dementor. Lizzy thought of a happy moment. She smiled as she remembered a particular memory. She was eating lunch with her friends back at her old muggle school, and they were saying their lines from a coming play. Lizzy had somehow managed to mix the words and in the end everyone started laughing.

Focusing on the dementor, Lizzy chanted "Expecto Patrono!"

A glowing blue dolphin erupted from the wand and swam towards the dementor. It collided with it, and forced the fiend back. Dropping Draco, the dementor fled form the glowing blue dolphin. When it was out of sight, Lizzy rushed to Draco's side. She moved him onto his back, and rubbed his face. "Draco? Draco! Are you ok?" She sobbed.

He gave a slight moan, but didn't open his eyes. Draco was out cold. Placing her small hand on his head, she moved his bangs from his face. Lizzy felt a pin in her heart when she looked at the bruise on his temple. She sighed, not knowing what to do. Lizzy had no clue how she knew that spell, and truthfully it was her first spell. Pulling him onto her back, Lizzy was surprisingly strong for her size. Draco was twice as big than she was, but Lizzy easily carried him on her back. Walking slowly, she made her way back to Hogwarts. Smiling, Lizzy looked at the castle as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

* * *

A burst of light entered his view, vanquishing the dark that kept him asleep. Yawning, Draco sat up ignoring the screaming pain in his head. Looking around, he realized he was in the hospital wing. Stretching his arms out, Draco heard someone mumble. Looking down, Draco noticed that Lizzy was sitting in a chair beside the cot, with her head resting on the cot. She was breathing steadily, her hands gripping the sheets. Staring at her, he sighed. He knew she must have brought him to the medical wing. Madam Pomfrey entered the room with a smile on her face. "I'm glad you're awake Mr. Malfoy."

She placed her hand on Lizzy's head. "This poor girl insisted on staying by your side till you awoke."

Draco gave a slight nod. Madam Pomfrey looked at him closely examining his bruise. "Well. Mr. Malfoy beside a slight headache you are just fine. You can change and head to your classes, and please. Wake up Miss Miller." She said then leaving the room. Turning back to Lizzy he watched her. She was so calm, not like her normal annoying energetic self. This girl before him was absolutely peaceful and now he noticed how truly beautiful she was. Her slightly wavy hair caressed her face covering her eyes and only revealing her considerably pink cheeks. Her small body dwarfed compared to his, and she looked like a priceless porcelain doll. Looking so fragile, he was somewhat afraid to touch her, but he gently moved his hand towards her head. "LIZZY!" A voice screamed.

Draco took back his hand, as a blur of reddish-brown tackled Lizzy to the ground. Lizzy yawned as Kryssi hugged her. "Why did you wake me up?" Lizzy moaned, still tired.

Giggling, Kryssi smiled. "I heard that you were in the infirmary! Are you ok?"

Nodding slightly, Lizzy closed her eyes. "Sleep." She whispered.

Kryssi pulled her up. "But! NO! Don't sleep!" She cried.

Another person entered the room. It was Hannah and she was holding a tray of muffins. "Erm…" She said.

Kryssi smiled. "We brought muffins."

Lizzy instantly opened her eyes, and ran to grab a muffin. "BLUEBERRY!"

Hannah giggled as Lizzy grabbed the muffin. "I know you too well hun." Kryssi said, happy with the results.

Draco rubbed his head. All of this noise wasn't helping his headache, but the smell of the muffins made him hungry. Strangely a muffin appeared in front of him. Kryssi was holding the muffin, trying to give it to him. She was blushing, and stuttered. "I-I thought that since Lizzy was hungry you would be too. So, I…umm…got you a muffin too. I hope you like blueberry."

Grabbing the muffin, he muttered. "Thanks."

Kryssi backed away, and Lizzy smiled. "Wow. You should be in Gryffindor with that much courage."

Kryssi's face turned red and she said. "Erm…Lizzy I erm well…I…Let's head to classes since they are going to start soon!"

Lizzy widened her smile and locked arms with Kryssi and Hannah. "Alright then! Let's head to class!" Just as they were about to exit Lizzy looked back. "Feel better Draco!" She left still giving a bright and wide smile.

Draco looked away. "Merlin, she smiles way too much." A blush formed on his cheeks. "But…it fits her."

Shaking his head, Draco grabbed his uniform and began to change.

* * *

Sitting in the front of the class, Lizzy was happy about being in DADA class. She wanted to learn as much as she could, in order to protect herself. Everyone else in the class seemed rather sad. Then Harry entered the classroom along with two others. A girl with wavy brown hair and a boy with red short hair. Smiling, Lizzy waved at him. He smiled and waved back. Before she could say anything Professor Umbridge entered the room. Everyone took out a book except for Lizzy. She looked around confused. Raising her hand, Professor Umbridge nodded. "Um…Professor. Will we be performing magic in this class?"

Umbridge gave a slight chuckled and answered. "No. We are going to learn by the Ministries' standards. No magic."

Lizzy tilted her head. "But what if we need to learn to protect ourselves against crazy people or angry beasts?"

Professor Umbridge shook her head. "No. Now please here's a book and turn to page 126. Miss Miller in your OWLS failure is not excepted, and if you do you shall deal with the consequences."

A book flew onto her desk. Lizzy looked directly at the professor, tilted her head and gave a smile. "Thank you, and I hope you will also take the consequences of your decision when the time comes."

Everyone stared at Lizzy making her confused. Some of the students seemed frightened at what she said, even professor Umbridge seemed slightly scared at her remark. Ignoring them, Lizzy opened her book and was ready to learn.

* * *

The sun slowly began to set, and Lizzy was sitting in a chair swinging her legs. She was waiting for Professor Umbridge to come back into her office. A growling sound roared from her stomach making Lizzy grab her tummy. "So…hungry."

In Professor Umbridge's office, plates covered in cats decorated the walls. Her office was designed with pink items, making everything look cute and cuddly. The door opened, and the elderly witch entered her office. "Now. You will be spending the next three hours writing 'I will obey the rules'. Alright Miss Miller."

Lizzy nodded and began to take out her quill, but Umbridge stopped her. "No, no. I have a special quill prepared for you." She pointed to the paper and quill in front of Lizzy.

Holding it in her small hands, Lizzy began to write feeling happy she could practice her handwriting. As she began to write, Lizzy noticed a strange pain on her hand. Continuing, Lizzy tried to ignore the pain, but she only managed to write one sentence before she couldn't take the agony anymore. Looking at her hand, Lizzy gasped. It looked like someone written 'I will obey the rules' with a knife on her hand. Small amounts of blood trickled down, and bruises surrounded the words. Rubbing her hand, Lizzy looked at the professor. Giving her a smile, Lizzy felt nothing. She placed her quill on the desk and stood up. "Miss Miller please complete your writing, or I will have to reset your time."

Freezing, Lizzy was unsure of what to do. "Did Harry Potter have the same punishment that I have?" Lizzy asked.

Professor Umbridge nodded. "Yes. He served his time and has learned."

She smiled seeming proud of herself. Lizzy felt slightly disgusted, her stomach tossing and turning from what had happened. She wanted to run away, but her feet wouldn't move. "I-I…Wuh." Lizzy couldn't say what she wanted to say.

Lizzy pictured herself screaming 'You fucking psycho!' at her, but she couldn't say anything! Rubbing her shoulder, Lizzy tried her best not to tremble. She had no clue what to do! Professor Umbridge could just say that Lizzy wouldn't listen to what she said, and Lizzy would end up in more trouble. Placing her hand on the chair, Lizzy sat back down. Professor Umbridge smiled. "Good. Now since you were so quick I don't think resetting the time will be necessary. Now Miss Miller begin to write, you still have two hours and fifty five minutes left."

* * *

Lizzy rushed down the hallways. She kept on tilting over from exhaustion; luckily no one was around. She was desperately trying to reach the Hufflepuff common rooms. Tears flooded from here eyes, she was in a lot of pain. Professor Umbridge was just like _**him**_! She didn't care about others, and only wish to inflict pain. Balling her hands into fists, Lizzy tried to suppress her tears, but with no luck. She felt so helpless. Lizzy couldn't even show her true feelings to the professor, and stop her. A strange fire burned in her heart. Lizzy was infuriated, but not from what happened to herself, but rather that Professor Umbridge did the same thing to Harry!

Stopping, Lizzy looked at her palms. A funny feeling floated in her head, she had the urge to rip Professor Umbridge apart. This feeling was the same she had before her family was killed. When she-

"Lizzy? What are you doing out here so late?" A voice asked.

Wiping the tears away, Lizzy regained her posture. Looking over, Lizzy saw that it was Hannah. "Oh, I just finished my detention with Professor Umbridge, now I am going back to the Hufflepuff common rooms. Why are you here?"

"I am the Perfect for Hufflepuff and I was assigned the duty of watching the hallways today." Hannah stopped. "Are you ok?"

Lizzy tilted her head. "Why?"

"You are crying." Hannah pointed out.

Gasping, Lizzy felt the tears gush out of her eyes. She whimpered a sigh from not being able to hold in her sobs. "I-I fine. Just h-home sick."

Placing her hand on Lizzy's shoulder Hannah smiled. "I understand. I sometimes miss my parents and friends from back home too."

Taking her hand back, Hannah straightened up. "Now. Lizzy please head straight to the Hufflepuff common rooms and go to bed."

Nodding, Lizzy quickly headed off, leaving Hannah alone holding her candle.

_A girl was standing watching the sunset. She seemed to have a look of regret pasted on her face. A small silver tear trickled down her soft warm cheek. Looking over, she stared at someone. "Why do things have to be like this?" She asked._

"_I wish that we could have just remained like before, forever. However…" She paused. "I guess that's nothing more than a childish illusion."_

_A figure remained in the dark shadow of the tree, out of view. The girl looked over to the tree and smiled. "I hope that you'll be able to live with no regrets, and choose the right path."_

_The figure slowly began to emerge from the shadows. Reveled, the figure was Lizzy. The girl looked back into the sunset, as it barely peaked over the horizon. "Lizzy… As long as you never allow hate to take over your heart, you can…" The girl paused to watch the sun completely set and its light fade away._

_With the light gone, and the pitch-black sky remaining, Lizzy grabbed the girl's throat. "I will always be with you...and I will always cry for you."_

_Finishing her sentence, Lizzy squeezed tighter till all life was gone from the girl. Letting the corpse drop, a large grin formed on Lizzy's lips. Glowing red eyes, and long white fangs revealed. "Pathetic. I will control everything, and then become a god."_

_Turning around, Lizzy walked away into the night a strange pain aching in her heart._

_

* * *

  
_

Staring at herself in the mirror, Kryssi was trying on the new clothes her parents sent her. She sighed. A fluffy wool sweater with hearts stitched on it was home made from her mother, and nicely built cameo jeans from her stepfather. Someone giggled, making Kryssi jump. She looked over to see Draco. "What are y-you doing in the girl's dorm?" She asked, slightly curious but mostly embarrassed.

Draco grinned. "Do you really think a bunch of pathetic magical traps can really stop me?"

Kryssi turned away, her cheeks bright red. Her crush had just seen her wearing these horrendous clothes! "Um…you should leave." Kryssi whispered, trying to regain her posture.

Leaning against the doorway, Draco walked over to her. "No. Not yet. I have a few questions I want you to answer." He said forcefully.

He sat on her bed. "Um.. About what?" She asked, sitting on the bed too, but a good distance from him.

"About Miller." He stated

Kryssi nodded, slightly sad that it wasn't something more about her. "What about Lizzy?"

"How long have you've known her?" He asked.

"For about four years." Kryssi answered.

"Why was she able to use the Patronus Charm?" He questioned.

Tensing up, Kryssi's eyes widened. She knew that Lizzy was cursed, but did Draco know? "I don't know what you mean?" She stood up.

Draco stood up, and pushed her against the wall grabbing her wrists. Struggling, Kryssi tried to brake free. "S-stop. You're hurting me." She whined.

He ignored what she said. "You know don't you? Tell me." His tone was angry and he was ordering her.

Pressing his chest against her, Kryssi was flustered. He grinned knowing exactly how she was reacting. Biting her lip Kryssi was silent. She had a huge crush on him, but that was no excuse for forgetting her friendship with Lizzy! "Draco. Please leave." She forced out.

He leaned in closer. "Or what?" His breath tickled her ear.

"Or…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'll make it worth you wiles." Draco placed his chin on her shoulder.

Kryssi felt like she was going to get a nosebleed! The prince of Slytherin was way too sexy.

Suddenly, a scream made Draco release Kryssi. She fell to her knees, not expecting to hear the scream. But then, she jumped up knowing the voice. The scream was Lizzy's.

* * *

**OH NO! What is happening to Lizzy!?!?!**

**Btw I hope I am doing well for Draco. I want to write his personality out perfectly ^_^**


	4. Down with the Sickness

**Chapter 4, at last. I hope to get some reviews. They make me happy ^_^ I am trying my hardest to not make any of the characters out of profile. Especially DRACO! So if anyone has any advice I would love to hear it -__-**

**Also I hope everyone is enjoying my OCs Lizzy and Kryssi...but I guess they aren't really OCs since they are real people. (Lizzy=me, Kryssi=my friend)**

**R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Down with the sickness**

_Staring at herself in the mirror, Kryssi was trying on the new clothes her parents sent her. She sighed. A fluffy wool sweater with hearts stitched on it was home made from her mother, and nicely built cameo jeans from her ste1pfather. Someone giggled, making Kryssi jump. She looked over to see Draco. "What are y-you doing in the girl's dorm?" She asked, slightly curious but mostly embarrassed._

_Draco grinned. "Do you really think a bunch of pathetic magical traps can really stop me?"_

_Kryssi turned away, her cheeks bright red. Her crush had just seen her wearing these horrendous clothes! "Um…you should leave." Kryssi whispered, trying to regain her posture._

_Leaning against the doorway, Draco walked over to her. "No. Not yet. I have a few questions I want you to answer." He said forcefully. _

_He sat on her bed. "Um.. About what?" She asked, sitting on the bed too, but a good distance from him._

"_About Miller." He stated_

_Kryssi nodded, slightly sad that it wasn't something more about her. "What about Lizzy?"_

"_How long have you've known her?" He asked._

"_For about four years." Kryssi answered._

"_Why was she able to use the __Patronus Charm?" He questioned._

_Tensing up, Kryssi's eyes widened. She knew that Lizzy was cursed, but did Draco know? "I don't know what you mean?" She stood up._

_Draco stood up, and pushed her against the wall grabbing her wrists. Struggling, Kryssi tried to brake free. "S-stop. You're hurting me." She whined._

_He ignored what she said. "You know don't you? Tell me." His tone was angry and he was ordering her._

_Pressing his chest against her, Kryssi was flustered. He grinned knowing exactly how she was reacting. Biting her lip Kryssi was silent. She had a huge crush on him, but that was no excuse for forgetting her friendship with Lizzy! "Draco. Please leave." She forced out._

_He leaned in closer. "Or what?" His breath tickled her ear._

"_Or…" She couldn't finish her sentence._

"_I'll make it worth you wiles." Draco placed his chin on her shoulder._

_Kryssi felt like she was going to get a nosebleed! The prince of Slytherin was way too sexy. _

_Suddenly, a scream made Draco release Kryssi. She fell to her knees, not expecting to hear the scream. But then, she jumped up knowing the voice. The scream was Lizzy's._

_Before_

Waking with a jolt, Lizzy gasped. She looked around hastily, trying to see in the dark. A few seconds past, and Lizzy realized where she was. Wiping the sweat from her face, the frightened girl got out of her bed. Her nightmares had increased in intensity, just like a year ago. Shaking her head, Lizzy slipped on her slippers and grabbed a candlestick. She carefully tiptoed out of the Hufflepuff common rooms and into the hallways of Hogwarts. It was very peaceful, as Lizzy listened to the faint sound of crickets chirping. Turning the corner, Lizzy bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sor-"

She froze. Something unnatural was taking shape in front of her. Seeing with the light of her candle, Lizzy's eyes widened. A familiar figure stood before her. Seeming to be a doppelganger, the figure looked exactly like Lizzy herself! The doppelganger's eyes had a hint of absolute and undeniable sinisterness and evil in them. They seemed to glow ominously in the dark, as she rested her arms on top of Lizzy's shoulders. Staring as each other, Lizzy's heart pounded in her chest. Suddenly, the doppelganger grinned widely revealing a row of long razor sharp fangs. Not knowing what else to do, Lizzy opened her mouth and shrieked loudly.

Racing towards the scream, Draco and Kryssi held their wands tightly. A crowd of people in one of the hallways made Kryssi run faster. "Lizzy!" She called out.

The crowd surrounded Lizzy and the doppelganger. Lizzy was only a few feet away, staring fearfully at it. Rushing towards her, Kryssi quickly stepped in front of Lizzy. Suddenly, the doppelganger began to change shape, and transformed into a miniature airplane. It was a Boggart! Pointing her wand at it, Kryssi shouted. "_Riddikulus!"_

The miniature plane suddenly transformed into a toy airplane and landed on the ground. Turning around, Kryssi glanced at Lizzy. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Lizzy was afraid of herself! "What is going on here?" Mr. Finch shouted.

His voice echoed down the hallway, making some of the students walk back to their common rooms. Kryssi remained staring at Lizzy. Draco remained as well, curious to why Lizzy feared herself. Mr. Finch crept closer, his footsteps making a loud stomping sound. Looking directly in Kryssi's eyes, Lizzy whispered. "Get away from me."

"What?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lizzy roared.

A huge sound wave came from Lizzy's mouth, sending Kryssi flying backwards. Screaming in pain, strange ripping sounds came from Lizzy's back. Her skin was being torn open from the inside, as strange spikes emerged. Opening her mouth, her white teeth grew longer turning into sharp fangs. Transforming, Lizzy's skin became ruff and rigid like scales, and changed into dark red color.

Violently shaking her head, Lizzy rammed against a brick wall, trying to stop the transformation. Punching the wall till her hands bled, Lizzy slowly moved her head to look at Draco. He was frozen in terror as he watched Lizzy's eyes morph into a blood red color. "R-run." She muttered as a low hiss.

Listening to her, Draco ran, but stopped when he saw Kryssi still on the ground. He rushed to her side. "Wake up Graham!" He ordered as he shook her shoulder.

She made a small groan, but didn't move. Growling, Draco picked her up, and carried her on his back. Lizzy's roar sounded deep, almost like a Dragon's snarl.

Opening her mouth again, Lizzy exhaled a huge burst of flames. Then grinning widely, the spikes, scales began to return into her body and her skin regrew over them. Returning to her normal form, Lizzy's eyes and teeth remained the same. Kneeling down, she grabbed a wand that Kryssi had dropped. "Time for fun." She giggled as she began to skip after Draco and Kryssi.

Draco ran till Lizzy's screams faded into the distance. Kryssi began to squirm on his back, as she regained consciousness. "Mmm…L-Lizzy? Draco! Where's Lizzy!" Kryssi asked.

He placed her back on the floor. "Where is she!" Kryssi shouted.

Growling, Draco was annoyed. "Shut up Graham."

Ignoring her slightly blushing cheeks, Kryssi began to run back. Draco grabbed her arm. "Let, go! I have to see if she's ok!"

"You idiot. She's a monster, and she told you to run away." He ordered.

The sudden sound of footsteps racing towards them, made Draco and Kryssi fall silent. Lizzy was skipping towards them. Kryssi smiled. "Lizzy! You're ok. I'm so glad."

She tried to run towards Lizzy, but Draco didn't release her. He was watching Lizzy carefully, staring at the wand she held in her grasp. Kryssi noticed the strange look in Lizzy's eyes, as a hint of sin lurked in her crimson eyes. Stepping back, Kryssi stood beside Draco. "L-Lizzy?" Kryssi whispered.

"Do you like me?" She asked tilting her head.

There was a pause, but she said. "O-of course. You're my friend and I love you."

Smiling widely, Lizzy revealed her long fangs. "I love you too, Kryssi."

Pointing the wand at them, Lizzy hissed. "_Confringo."_

Quickly grabbing Kryssi, Draco pulled out his wand and shouted. "_Protego_!"

A burst of light flooded out of his wand, and created a shield around Kryssi and himself. Lizzy's spell crashed against the shield, causing it to crack. The shield burst and sent the two flying backwards, crashing into the ground.

Rubbing his head, Draco tried to stand back up, but he felt too dizzy. His vision was blurry and he could barely make out Kryssi lying beside him. He could also vaguely hear the sound of footsteps and Lizzy talking. "Oh no, there is no turning back now. You've woken up the demon in me." She hummed along as she skipped towards her helpless prey.

Feeling his head, Draco felt something warm ooze onto his hands, which smelt of blood. "W-what are you?" He mumbled.

Lizzy stopped and thought for a moment. "You know. I am not too sure. Perhaps I am a god." She giggled.

As she approached them, someone shouted. "_Incarcerous_!"

Suddenly ropes enwrapped around Lizzy, binding her. Looking over, she saw Dumbledore, Snape, Finch and McGonagall. Smiling, Lizzy tore through the ropes that bonded her. "Don't think of me as a weak creature." She giggled, racing towards her new prey.

Pointing his wand, Snape chanted. "_Petrificus Totalus."_

Her body stiffened, and Lizzy collapsed to the ground.

Professor Dumbledore sighed as Umbridge entered his office. "How can you allow that thing to stay in Hogwarts?" She asked trying to remain sweet.

She pointed to Lizzy whom was lying on a couch still unconscious. "I am quite sorry Professor Umbridge, but Miss Miller must stay in Hogwarts. She has been placed under the school's protection and care."

"That troublemaking girl? If you don't do something soon she'll commit some atrocity." She warned.

Writing on a piece of paper with his quill, Dumbledore looked at her. "I understand your concern, but for now she will stay under constant watch. Is that alright?"

Pausing for a moment, Professor Umbridge nodded. "Yes. I suppose it is. But who will watch her?"

"Why, Professor Snape has volunteered to keep a watch on her." Dumbledore answered.

Nodding slightly, Professor took a look at Lizzy. "If she causes anymore trouble I will have to report her."

With that, Umbridge exited his office. Sighing, Dumbledore stopped writing. "Do you understand everything Miss Miller?"

Opening her eyes, Lizzy had heard everything. She sat up on the sofa and rubbed her head. "Yeah. I understand. It's just hard to control her. Especially with all the stressful things that have been happening to me."

Walking over to his desk, Lizzy stopped. "How is Professor Snape going to keep an eye on me, when he has classes to teach?"

Giving a warm smile, Dumbledore placed a ring on the table. Lizzy looked at it, and picked the small green ring. "By wearing this Professor Snape will know what you are doing and where you are. So, if you please. Wear this always and never take it off."

Nodding, Lizzy slipped the green ring on her ring finger. She was slightly shocked it fit perfectly around her small thin finger. "Um. Professor. Are Draco and Kryssi alright?"

He nodded. "Yes they are."

A strange sadness filled her eyes, and she quickly turned around. "That's good."

She paused to rub her shoulder. "Professor, is it alright if I… Well-"

Dumbledore stood up and walked to her. "Lizzy it is alright. Draco and Kryssi will understand if they are true friends."

Wiping her eyes, Lizzy tried to stop from crying. "I-I. How can they? I wanted to kill them! I'm just a monster." She sobbed.

"I believe you are wrong. If you were a monster would you care about their wellbeing?" Dumbledore added.

"I-I guess you're right, but I can't always control her." Lizzy cried.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Dumbledore tried to comfort her. "I know, but everyone here and I will make sure nothing like this will happen again."

Looking up at him, Lizzy smiled. "Thanks Professor."

Then she quickly left his office towards the Medical wing. Rushing down the hallways, she almost ran into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry." Lizzy apologized.

The boy was from Slytherin. He gave a fearful look at her. "Don't touch me freak." He threatened, and walked away.

A pin poked at Lizzy's side. She felt strange, and placed a hand on her heart. She could feel the warmth of tears forming in her eyes, but the sounds of students walking towards her made her quickly wipe them away. Lizzy didn't want to cry in front of people. Trying not to draw attention, she walked past the crowd and towards the dungeons. Lizzy couldn't face seeing Kryssi and Draco right now. Since Snape had volunteered to watch her, she decided to see him. Lizzy knew that the dreariness of the dungeons was the best place for her.

Munching on an apple, Kryssi lied in her bed at the medical wing. She was patiently waiting. Draco was trying to sleep. The early morning sun was barely peaking out of the eastern horizon, while she watched the different pinks color the dark blue sky. She could still make out the stars in the dark part of the sky, before they disappeared. Kryssi had awoken in the hospital wing about twenty minutes ago. She had been told that Draco and herself were all right and that Lizzy was back to normal. Being quite thankful, Kryssi couldn't help but wonder why she had done those things. Placing the apple on her plate, Kryssi yawned. "I wonder when Lizzy will come to visit."

The sounds of groans, made Kryssi look over at Draco's bed. "Feeling any better Draco?" She asked.

He shifted in his bed to look at her. "Shut up. I am trying to sleep."

Sighing, Kryssi stuck her tongue out at him. "Why did she attack us?" Kryssi said aloud.

She watched the sky, not bothering to look at Draco when he sat up in his bed. He stretched his arms, making a popping sound from his back. "I can't believe you're from the same house as me. You are too annoying."

Kryssi turned her head. "Then why did you save me?"

Draco frowned, and turned around. The only reason he had saved her was because of Lizzy. He felt the same feeling of love that Lizzy felt for her friend. The thought of Kryssi getting hurt actually affected him, all because of how Lizzy would feel! It infuriated that he didn't want Kryssi to get hurt.

Getting up, Draco walked over to her. "Draco?" She asked.

He pushed her down against the bed, gripping her wrists tightly. She let out a small squeak, as he tightened his grip around her wrists. "L-let go." Kryssi forced out, a small tear trickled down her cheek.

Seeing it, Draco experienced the sensation of his heart being stabbed, making him release Kryssi. Filling up with anger, Draco exited the hospital wing. Leaving Kryssi behind shocked and worried.

* * *

**Reviews T_____T please**


End file.
